


fuck away the pain

by PleasantlyCasualStrawberry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Porn, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry/pseuds/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry
Summary: Read the tags. Tags apply to Chapter 2 only. But still. Read the tags.Damian keeps a watchful eye on fuckboiiRic. FuckboiiRic is a douche. Damian ignores this because he's got needs.(Inspired by the fuckboiiRic we all love to hate in Nightwing #50)





	1. erase him from my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! I’m serious. Here’s what you need to know:  
> 1) Damian is underage in this fic. And while I did age him up, but he’s still fifteen years old.  
> 2) Part Two of this fic contains explicit, underage smut.  
> 3) Part Two of this fic contains blatant homophobia and internalized homophobia (this includes the use of very inappropriate and derogatory gay slurs). 
> 
> I did tag this fic as rape/non-con. While there is no rape in this fic, Damian is underage and is therefore unable to give consent.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a series of fucked up conversations with some amazing people about FuckboiiRic (re Nightwing #50) and all the doors it could open for FuckboiiRic/Dami angst. I am posting it in two parts to allow the people who don’t want to read underage explicit smut, the opportunity to still enjoy FuckboiiRic. 
> 
> In my fic, Dick and Damian have been in a sexual and romantic relationship prior to Dick losing his memory and becoming fuckboiiRic. 
> 
> Crookedspoon, thank you so much for betareading. And thank you for your stimulating and enjoyable conversations. <3
> 
> If you feel so inclined to give me kudos or comments and to feed my praise kink, please do! Without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy your one-way ticket to hell. ;D

The bar was grimey, loud, and full of lowlifes. The walls were covered in outdated, peeling wallpaper and the floor was mismatched with termite-ridden wood in the front of the bar and forest green carpeting in the back. And there were three pool tables crammed on the main floor. The dingy bar was at full capacity that night. Prostitutes, gangbangers, bikers, drug dealers, and common criminals all crowded together, making the shitty bar feel even smaller than it already was. 

 

A cockroach scuttled across the table Damian was sitting at and he killed it with a powerful whack, unflinching. He wiped the bits of cockroach on the far side of the table, green eyes still staring intently at his target. He watched as his target scanned the establishment, bored and apathetic, until his gaze met Damian’s. 

 

_ Damn, I’ve been spotted.  _ Damian’s heart skipped a beat, could feel his chest tighten in anticipation, at Ric’s slow, lazy grin. Something was off about it though. He remembered how, when he was still a child, Dick used to read Little Red Riding Hood to him.  _ There was that one bit, right before the wolf ate the girl, something about the hungry creature’s eyes devouring the girl and a wolfish grin...  _

 

He shivered. 

 

“What’s up, slag?” Ric had swaggered over to Damian’s corner of the bar, pool stick in hand. Ric didn’t appear to be concerned Damian was spying on him. Or upset Damian was in a bar. Dick was always upset at the violation of privacy if he caught Damian spying. And Dick had grounded Damian for a month for going to a bar once (even though Damian hadn’t drank and the only reason he was there in the first place was because Batman needed Robin’s help). 

 

“Slag?” Damian frowned. He didn’t know what the word meant, but he instinctively knew Dick would never say it, whatever it was.

 

“Yea, you following me or somethin’?” Ric leaned over him, resting one lean, muscular arm on the wall behind Damian’s head. 

 

He was so close. Damian trained his gaze straight ahead, focusing intently on the nearest pool table, not allowing himself to look at Ric. He didn’t want to see Ric’s perfect, chiseled v in those ripped, low hanging jeans, didn’t need to see how perfect his hips were, didn’t want to see his impeccable chest in that stupid half unzipped hoodie. (It looked all wrong with the chest hair. Dick  _ never _ had body hair.  _ Ever. _ He always said body hair and his Nightwing suit never went together “because chafing”.) 

 

Damian especially didn’t allow himself to look up at Ric’s face. Didn’t want to see the weird, shaved head Ric was sporting. 

 

It was so  _ unnatural. _ So  _ wrong. _ And Ric’s smile was just as wrong. Dick’s smile was brilliant and genuine and warm. It lit up any room he walked into. And yes, Dick’s smile could also be cocky. But Dick only ever played at being cocky. It was an act he put on, a show, to hide his insecurities and “to fake it until he made it”. But Ric. Ric didn’t smile, he  _ smirked. _ And his smirk was arrogant and mean. And  _ cold. _

 

“I’m making sure you don’t do anything regrettable.”

 

Ric laughed but the sound was jarring, “I’m gonna have to let my favorite bar know they’re lettin’ in minors.” 

 

Damian looked around him. This could  _ never _ have been Dick’s favorite bar. Dick wouldn’t even  _ have _ a favorite bar, because he wasn’t big on drinking. But if Dick  _ had _ to choose a favorite bar, at gunpoint or something, this cesspool of trash would never make the cut. “My identification card says I’m twenty-one.” 

 

“Then you’re the most baby-faced twenty-one year old  _ I’ve _ ever seen!” Ric’s voice was mocking and Damian struggled to hide his indignation. 

 

_ I’m fifteen years old. And I’m certainly not baby-faced! _ He wanted to pout, to sulk, because,  _ Damnit, Dick wouldn’t have said that!  _

 

When it became apparent he wouldn’t get a reaction from Damian, Ric said, “Whatever. Wanna  _ play? _ ” The tone was suggestive but the pool stick wagging in front of Damian’s face was anything but. 

 

“Tt.. No.” Damian scoffed and it was the first normal thing about that night. 

 

Ric wasn’t put off, “You want a drink,  _ baby-face _ ?” 

 

 _This_ _guy, right here,_ “Tt..” Damian resisted the urge to punch Ric. 

 

“You’re already in here. May as well…” Ric’s face got close to his own, effectively blocking the view of the pool table, and Damian saw the bright glint of blue eyes,  _ Dick’s _ eyes. His heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything but gaze into Dick’s eyes. 

 

Damian remembers to breathe and said, “No, thank you.”  _ Damnit, all it took was one look into Ric’s eyes and I’ve been reduced to breathy ‘please and thank you’s’.  _ Damian forced himself to rip his gaze from Dick’s eyes to stare, once again, at the riveting pool table.    

 

Ric cocked his head, “Well, what do you wanna do then?”

 

“I already told you. I’m just here—”

 

Ric rolled his eyes and made a bored face, “Yea, yea. To make sure I don’t do anything regrettable.” He ruffled Damian’s hair and pinched his cheek. Damian felt the heat stain his face and tried to stop the way he swayed towards Ric at the touch. “Wait. Are you blushing?” Ric’s sneering tone made Damian duck his head, defenses up.

 

“Tt. No.” He scoffed and vainly willed his body not to betray him. 

 

Ric laughed, short and harsh, “You are. You’re all red.” He grabbed Damian’s jaw and forced his head up, “Aw. How cute,” Ric gave Damian’s face a little shake, ignoring the withering glare. “So, tell me the truth. Do you have a little crush on me?” 

 

Those eyes! Those may be Dick’s, but the cold glint and the taunting gaze were not.

 

“What? No!” Damian was angry at Ric, but he was more upset with himself.  _ Why did I even bother? Why couldn’t I just leave Ric alone? Why couldn’t I just wait for Dick? Why am I so desperate? So foolish? Did I honestly think that by casually stalking him, I could make Dick remember himself? Remember us?  _

 

Ric laughed at his angry protests, “I think you do.”

 

Damian’s voice raised an octave, “Stop it, Grayson! Or I’m leaving and then no one will be here to make sure you don’t do something idiotic.”

 

“You won’t leave,” Ric placed his hand on Damian’s knee. 

 

“What... are you doing?” Damian didn’t look at Ric’s face, didn’t  _ want _ to, only stared at Ric’s hand on his knee. 

 

Ric’s hand moved higher up Damian’s jean-clad leg, “Being an idiot.” Damian frowned, still staring at Ric’s hand on his leg.  _ Dick would say something like that, but the tone was all wrong. The way Ric said it was arrogant and mocking. Dick would have said it teasingly, yes, but with obvious love and affection.  _

 

“Stop it,” Damian scowled and pushed Ric’s hand off.  

 

“You don’t really mean that,” Ric laughed, but didn’t try to put his hand back on Damian. He straightened up and made a big show of stretching his arms above his head, causing his hoodie to rise up and Damian couldn’t avoid staring pointedly at Dick’s abdomen.  _ Ric. _

 

“Where are you going?” Damian cringed at how pathetic he sounded. 

 

Ric smirked at him, “Outside for a breath of fresh air.” He waved a pack of cigarettes at Damian. “You coming?” He didn’t wait for a response, he just headed towards the exit door. 

  
Damian rolled his eyes, but he still stood up and followed Ric out the bar and into the alley. “You know those are bad for you. And disgusting. Dick would  _ never _ —.” 


	2. fake it like you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to FuckboiiRic/Dami angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! I’m serious. Here’s what you need to know:  
> Damian is underage in this fic. And while I did age him up, he’s still fifteen years old.  
> This fic contains explicit underage smut.  
> This fic contains blatant homophobia and internalized homophobia (this includes the use of very inappropriate and derogatory gay slurs such as “faggot” and referring to a male’s body parts by female body part names). 
> 
> I did tag this fic as rape/non-con. While there is no rape in this fic, Damian is underage and is therefore unable to give consent.
> 
> Hey, ya’ll! I’m back with the conclusion to my FuckboiiRic/Dami angst. This was my first time writing smut, so I apologize if it’s subpar. I really didn’t expect the smut part of this fic to be this long. But then I got super angsty and took the opportunity to explore some of my own issues. 
> 
> So sorry. Or you’re welcome. Whichever. ;P
> 
> I welcome any and all constructive feedback! But if you wanna feed my praise kink, go right ahead! You won't hear me complaining.
> 
> Crookedspoon, thank you so much for betareading. Without you, this fic would be a hot mess! <3
> 
> Without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy your one-way ticket to hell. ;D

If Damian had expected any relief from the putrid smells of stale sweat and even staler beer in the bar, he’d have been disappointed. They were standing only several feet away from a dumpster and the boy wrinkled his nose in disgust, as he narrowly avoided stepping in what could only be days-old vomit and piss. 

 

“Yea, well,” Ric lounged against the brick wall, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag, then exhaled the smoke in Damian’s face. “Dick’s not here right now, is he?”

 

Damian coughed at the heavy smoke in his face and tried to fan it away with his hand. Ric just laughed at him and not for the first time that night, Damian was struck by how jarring, how _ unfeeling, _ the sound really was. Damian scowled.

 

“Tt. Whatever.” Damian crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ric. 

 

Leaning casually against the brick wall, taking another drag of that stupid cigarette, Ric’s gaze dragged over Damian.  _ Hungry.  _ Damian forced himself to look away, to look at the ground in front of him.

  
  


Things had been so hard since Dick woke up with amnesia. Not that their lives hadn’t been difficult before. But at least he’d had Dick by his side. At least Dick had loved him. 

 

Their family didn’t know of their illicit relationship. Damian wasn’t ashamed of their love, because Dick had helped him overcome any shame he’d had initially. And Dick had never been ashamed of who he loved – only hated himself for how young Damian was. Dick was very sensitive to the fact that, legally, what they were doing was wrong. Damian knew a small part of Dick still hated himself for what he thought he was doing to Damian, how he thought he was hurting him. Dick had said so again just before he’d gotten shot, before the amnesia. 

 

Damian had never quite understood this and he’d told Dick this much. Didn’t understand why Dick hated himself for doing the exact thing Damian’s father had done. After all, it was an open secret in the Batfamily that Bruce had had an ongoing romantic and sexual relationship with first Dick, and then Jason. But Dick had just smiled at him sadly, and said that one day, he’d understand. 

 

Damian remembered feeling scared in that moment, how his heart seemed to drop and his throat seemed to close up.  _ Was Dick going to leave him? _ Dick had seen his fear and seemed to know the panic and anxiety he felt, because he picked Damian up then and tightly cradled him in his arms. 

 

“Don’t worry,” he’d said, “I’ll never leave you. I’ll always be here. And if there’s ever a time you don’t want me to be here with you, that’s okay too. But I’ll always remain close by, watching out for you. So if you ever need me again, I’ll be there.” 

  
  


Dick punctuated his soothing words with light kisses to Damian’s head. Damian had been silent, small arms securely locked around Dick’s neck, his face buried in Dick’s chest. His anxieties, assuaged by kisses and by Damian’s childlike faith in Dick. 

 

But now, Damian was alone. He didn’t have anyone to cry to about Dick. He couldn’t. Not without telling them about about their relationship. He had hoped Ric would remember at least that much—the love he had for Damian. Had foolishly thought that their love, that  _ Damian _ , would be important enough for Dick to hold on to. But now Damian found himself doubting just how important he had been to Dick, because Ric didn’t seem to feel anything towards him. 

 

And even more troubling than that, Ric didn’t seem to feel anything towards other men. It was confusing. And it hurt. _How was this even possible?_ _Could a traumatic brain injury and resulting amnesia make a formerly bisexual man become heterosexual?_

 

It was Damian’s turn to hate himself. He hated himself for being so selfish, for feeling sorry for himself, for making this about him and his needs. 

 

But he did have needs. 

 

He needed Dick to remember himself. Needed Dick to remember his love for Damian. Needed Dick to kiss him. Needed Dick to hold him tight and whisper all the things he loved about him, hushed praises, while he fucked into him.

  
  


“Come on. Why the long face? You miss Dick?” Ric took another drag of his cigarette. Damian ignored the sneering bite in Ric’s words, trapped by his own thoughts. 

 

Suddenly, Ric’s index finger curled under his chin, pulling Damian close to him. Damian’s breath caught in his chest and his eyes instinctively closed. He couldn’t prevent the painfully obvious way his face tilted up towards Ric. Couldn’t stop the pathetic purse of his lips, couldn’t hide the pitiful expectation of a kiss. He could only imagine it was Dick.

 

“Christ, what are you?  _ Gay? _ ” Ric sneered, but he didn’t remove the finger from Damian’s chin. He took one last drag of his cigarette, exhaled the smoke in Damian’s face, and flicked it a few feet away. 

 

The word, spoken in such a disgusted manner, like a _ slur, _ stunned Damian to his senses, green eyes opened wide in shock. “No!” he sputtered, cheeks burning. 

 

Ric forcefully pushed Damian until his back hit the brick wall with a thud against the brick wall of the alley. He loomed over him, one hand on the brick wall, the other pressed against Damian’s chest. Damian couldn’t hide the hitch in his breath.

 

“Holy shit. You like this. You  _ really  _ like this!” he mocked as he dragged his hand lower until it reached Damian’s abdomen, until it reached his cock. Ric loosely gripped Damian’s cock through his jeans, grinning wolfishly down at him. His teeth flashed sharply, glinted, in the moonlight.

 

“I do not!” Damian weakly protested. But any denial on his part was negated by the hardening of his cock in Ric’s grip. Ric leered down at him and tightened his grip on Damian’s cock, squeezing a bit. Damian bit down hard on his lip, trying to silence the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. 

 

_ Damnit _ , it’d been too fucking long. It’d been too fucking long since Dick had touched him, kissed him. It’d been too fucking long since Dick’s warm, wet mouth swallowed his cock, bringing him to ecstasy. It had been too fucking long since Dick filled him, made him cum with those strong, practiced thrusts that somehow managed to caress his prostate with nearly every stroke. 

 

This was so wrong in  _ so _ many ways. Dick wasn’t himself. Ric’s amnesia made him forget what he and Damian had. And while Damian knew how much Dick loved him, Ric didn’t. 

 

And it was wrong for him to get aroused with Ric’s hand on his cock. Was  _ especially wrong _ that his cock had responded despite Ric being so blatantly hurtful and demeaning, throwing that word in his face like an insult. 

 

But Damian rationalized to himself that he had needs too. And he couldn’t be sure when,  _ or even if _ , Dick would be himself again. 

 

And yeah, Ric was a  _ fucking asshole _ ! But maybe Damian could overlook this long enough to satisfy his longing for Dick.

 

Ric sneered down at him again, “But you  _ do… _ ”

 

Then.

 

“Faggot.”

 

Damian’s blood ran cold. 

 

_ Dick would never!  _

  
  


He recalled an instance, shortly after he and Dick had first started having sex, when Damian was still young and ignorant about these things. And while he had loved Dick, he was ashamed of that love too. Ashamed of his feelings for  _ another man. _

 

Dick and Damian had been in the Batcave changing out of their respective Batman and Robin uniforms after a patrol. Dick was obviously tired, but he smiled and listened to Damian’s excited recount of events. Damian was especially pleased with himself that night because he’d saved Batman from getting shot by a common criminal. 

 

And then... 

 

“What a faggot.” 

 

Suddenly Dick wasn’t smiling and Damian grew quiet. 

 

“That’s not a word that we use. It’s hurtful,” Dick was gentle and kind in his reproach, but Damian still lashed out. 

 

Said something _ so hurtful _ ,  _ so shameful _ ,  _ so homophobic _ . 

 

He had been undeserving of Dick’s patient and loving response. Dick had smiled sadly at Damian, and said, “I hope you don’t really feel think or feel that way about this. If you do, I want you to know that I’m always here for you. And if you ever want to talk about these feelings or why you feel this way, I hope you know you can come to me no matter what. I will never judge you. I only want to help you, if that’s something you want and are ready for.” 

 

Damian hadn’t been ready that night. And he was ashamed by just how many nights did pass before he was ready to have that conversation. But when he was finally ready, Dick kept his word. 

  
  


Ric continued, “Guess I shoulda’ known. You give off those sissy boy vibes. Must be a real fairy or whatever. Here. I’ll give you something to suck on. I’m nice like that.” 

 

Ric pulled Damian away from the brick wall, switched their positions, made it so that he was leaning against it. He pushed Damian to his knees in front of him, and Damian allowed himself to be treated like a rag doll, to be positioned in whatever way Ric wanted him to be. Ric unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, only half hard. 

 

Damian’s mouth opened eagerly at the sight of Dick’s cock and he hated himself for it. Ric swatted his cock at Damian’s cheeks and mouth, dragged it across his face, humiliating and demeaning. And when it became apparent to Damian that not even this debasing treatment could dampen his arousal, he hated himself even more.

 

Ric pushed his cock into Damian’s mouth and began fucking his face. Damian choked on his cock. This was unlike any of the times with Dick, and he was forced to quickly learn the importance of breathing through his nose. 

 

But he still tried to make it good for Ric.

 

Damian sucked and moaned around the cock. Did his best to sweep his tongue over the hardening length. 

 

“God, you’re such a good little cocksucker. Such a good little whore.” Ric laced his fingers in his hair and pulled hard, eliciting another moan from Damian. 

 

Ric’s cock was now fully hard and he fucked into Damian’s mouth with even more force. “Yeah, I bet your pussy’s just wet for my cock.” 

 

Damian’s face burned bright red and he immediately stopped sucking Ric’s cock. He was humiliated and shocked by the words, at Ric calling his hole a ‘pussy’. Either Ric didn’t notice or he didn’t care, because he continued to fuck Damian’s mouth. 

 

The words made Damian forget to breathe through his nose and he began violently choking again. Drool dripped down his chin and he sputtered, eyes stinging with tears, as he snorted drool out of his nose. He couldn’t breathe! He mumbled inaudibly around Ric’s cock.

 

“You want something,  _ faggot? _ ” Ric laughed and removed his cock from Damian’s mouth and smeared it across his face as Damian gasped for air. 

 

“Please,” Damian didn’t even know what he was pleading for. Maybe he was begging for it to stop. Maybe he was begging for Ric to shut up. Maybe he was begging to get fucked. 

 

“What do you want? Say it,” he jeered.  “You can’t be this much of a slut  _ and _ be shy. Go on!”

 

Damian hated himself as he mumbled, “Fuck me, please.” 

 

Okay, so he was begging to get fucked.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ What a little slut.” Ric dragged Damian to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Damian grunted in pain, chest connecting with hard bricks. He couldn’t help the needy moan, as rough hands unceremoniously unzipped his jeans, tugged his pants and his boxers down the length of his legs to his ankles. 

 

Damian’s eyes widened in shock when he felt Ric’s cock at his hole.  _ Wait. No. He can’t! Not without—! _

 

Ric shoved the head of his cock into Damian’s dry and unprepared hole. 

 

_ The pain was unbearable! _ Damian bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood, and bit back his scream, fucking  _ choked _ on it. He tried to scramble away, but he couldn’t. Ric’s hands forcefully held his hips in place and he was flush against a wall. 

 

“Stop! It hurts! You can’t just-. Wait!” His voice strained with the effort of biting back sobs. 

 

Ric hesitated long enough for Damian to shove his elbow hard into Ric’s ribs. The blow forced Ric to take a step back and pulled the head of his cock from Damian’s hole. Damian groaned in relief. He reached down to his jeans pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

 

“You’ve done this before, huh? What a dirty fucking whore.” He ignored Ric’s insults as he generously applied the lube on his hole, dropping it on the ground when he was done. 

 

Ric stepped closer to Damian and grabbed onto his hips, his grip bruising, as he tried to enter the boy again. Damian’s hole wasn’t prepared so it still hurt, but the lube made it bearable this time. Damian grit his teeth at the feeling of Dick’s cock carving its way into him. Ric was impatient and unforgiving, rocking his hips steadily into Damian until the very last inch of his length had been swallowed up by Damian’s hole. Ric groaned, long and loud, when he bottomed out, his swollen cock encased in tight, wet heat. 

 

If it were Dick fucking him, he’d have given Damian time to adjust to his cock. He’d have stayed perfectly still, and shower Damian with kisses and words of praise. His twitching cock the only indicator of his impatience. But he never moved until Damian had given him wordless permission to do so, until the moment Damian tentatively pushed his small hips to meet his own. 

 

But this was Ric fucking him. 

 

And Ric made it impossible for him to forget this. 

 

Damian hissed when Ric pulled out, only to ram back into his hole. His thrusts were decidedly less precise than Dick’s, and were much rougher.  

 

Damian wondered why that was. Wondered why Ric’s thrusts were so much stronger, more powerful, and had more force to them than Dick’s. After all, Ric was Dick. Had the same body, the same power, those same eyes. Damian winced at a particularly hard thrust and an unwanted answer to his question.

 

Dick was perfectly capable of being this rough with Damian. Capable of the same punishing thrusts Ric was doing right then. But Dick  _ loved _ Damian. He  _ cared _ if he hurt Damian, so he took care not to, even in the throes of passion.

 

Ric  _ didn’t _ care.

 

The realization made his lip tremble and eyes brighten with unshed tears. 

 

Damian was hard and aching. But his efforts to touch his cock, to jerk himself off, were impeded by their position and the wall. He couldn’t touch his cock to distract himself from these dark thoughts, so he focused instead on the sensations of Dick’s cock finally fucking him again.

 

“Fuck. Your cunt is fucking perfect,” Ric said, grinding his hips against Damian. “Shit... So fucking wet, just dripping for me.” 

 

Damian’s face burned. He tried to remember the things Dick said to him during sex and imagined Ric was saying those words instead. 

 

Ric rocked into Damian. “Damn, kid. Not gonna lie…”

 

Damian scrunched his eyes shut.

 

He pulled out completely, fingers digging into Damian’s hips in a crushing grip, “I thought for sure your pussy wouldn’t be tight.” 

 

Damian’s cheeks burned.

 

“‘Cause you’re obviously—” Ric’s cock slammed into his hole.

 

Damian bit his lip. Hard.

 

“Such a fucking—” Ric pounded into him. 

 

And tasted his blood.

 

“Lil’ cockslut.” Ric punctuated his words with a particularly vicious thrust.

 

Damian definitely  _ wasn’t  _ crying.

 

“But, fuck, kid.” And again.

 

_ When are you coming back, Dick? _

 

“Your cunt is heaven.” And again.

 

_ Or is this all that’s left of you? _

 

Ric was close. He was going to cum. Damian knew by the way his thrusts seemed to lose their rhythm and became more erratic. Damian recognized the stutter of his hips. The same as Dick’s. 

 

Ric groaned, still fucking into Damian, filling him with cum. Damian responded with a moan at the familiar feeling of Dick’s cock pumping him full of seed. 

 

Damian hadn’t cum. His cock was left hard and aching. 

 

But at least he had been filled with cum.

 

Dick’s cum.

 

Ric finally pulled his cock from Damian and watched the abused hole flutter pitifully, attempting to grip around something, but only finding air, “ _ Fuck. _ My cum’s just leaking outta your sloppy cunt.” In nothing other than perverse interest, Ric shoved two fingers into Damian and stared as he pushed his cum around, “ _ Fuck. _ That’s fucking hot.” 

 

Damian’s hole made an obscene squelching noise when Ric removed his fingers. Ric just laughed, cold and cruel. Damian’s face burnt with shame and he supposed he was thankful for Ric taking him like a whore against the wall, because at least this way Ric couldn’t see his humiliation. Couldn’t see that his cock was hard.  

 

“Well, kid. This was fun,” Ric said as he stuffed his softening cock in his jeans. He zipped his jeans and straightened himself, giving Damian’s hair one last ruffle before he turned away and walked down the alley. 

 

Damian quickly yanked his jeans up from where they pooled at his ankles, tugged them over his small hips, and zipped them over his still straining erection. “Where are you going?” he called out to Ric and hated the pathetic whine to his voice.

 

Ric didn’t stop walking to respond, but he turned around to face Damian, smooth strides hardly slowing despite walking backwards. “Promised some girls I’d meet up with them at Sin.” The accompanying smirk was taunting and cruel. 

 

Damian didn’t allow his face to betray the misery and painful humiliation he felt. He felt so  _ used _ . Damian had all but admitted to Ric his feelings for Dick. Ric had fucked his face, then his ass. Damian had endured his hole being referred to as ‘pussy’ and ‘cunt’. He was degraded by the countless slurs and derogatory names.

 

Or rather… Damian had  _ allowed  _ for it. Worse than that, he  _ allowed  _ himself to be used like a  _ whore _ , a plaything for Ric, despite the cruel slurs. 

 

“The stripper nightclub?” He asked, lip sneering in disgust. 

 

“You know it?” Ric’s eyebrows raised in mild surprise.

 

“Yes, I know it!” Ric’s apparent amusement and doubt made Damian even angrier.

 

“Huh,” he said with a shrug. “Well, look. It was fun, but I’m not a fag. I’ve gotta run now. I’m sure I’ll see you around. Maybe have another go at that sweet cunt of yours too.” Ric smirked and winked knowingly at Damian before he turned the corner and disappeared onto the street.

 

Damian’s eyes were bright with tears. 

 

He was miserable, angry, and humiliated. His face burned even hotter when he felt Ric’s cum slowly leak out of his hole. A single tear dripped down his cheek and Damian wiped at it with the sleeve of his jacket. He turned down the alley, the opposite direction of Ric, and tried to ignore his jeans zipper rubbing painfully against his hard cock. Damian walked aimlessly, tears streaming steadily down his face.    

  
  
  



End file.
